


What does the Future have in-store?

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ann and Akira make their way to Ann's house but questions of the future fill their heads.





	What does the Future have in-store?

Ann walked out of Shujin snow had begun to fall, she could see a familiar hood in the ally across the way. She carefully crosses the crowd of students. “Akira what are you doing here! You could get caught!” Ann whispered loudly.

“I wanted to hang out with you! I hate being trapped in that room all day. Here I brought you some LeBlanc coffee!” The boy handed over a to-go cup.

“I hate how I can’t stay mad at you, come on let’s go somewhere more private.” 

The couple began to walk to the train station they got a few looks from people, mostly do to Akira have a hood up looking like a thug, standing next to Ann, who even in uniform is clearly a model. They soon made their way to Ann’s house. Akira had gone a few times, but usually, Ann liked to go to LeBlanc. 

The two walked through the light snow in the neighborhood. “I meant to tell you earlier, you look beautiful!” Ann began to blush at her boyfriend's comment. 

“You keep this up and I’ll probably no longer need the coffee. “ 

Akira couldn’t help but smirk but spoke the truth. Ann decided to not do her typical twin tails today, so her hair flowed down. It seemed she decided to wear a sweater under her Normal winter uniform to keep warm. She was beautiful, and not just because of the looks. The beauty of her heart no one less, made him feel things like she did. She was his best friend, and he was hers. Her drive to help others pushed him to be better at everything. 

Akira looked at Ann who was taking a drink of the warm coffee, “Hey Ann, What would you do if for some reason I went away for a while?”

“What kinda question is that? I would be really sad, after Shiho, you were the one to step up. Even though I know I have the others you’re my best friend I would miss you.” Her voice was filled with heartbreak.

“Yeah..., I’m sorry just forget it! Shido will be in jail soon, people will have to do something after that change of heart! So there is nothing we will need to worry about!” Akira smiled. 

Ann was still concerned, she felt he wasn’t telling her something. But she just pushed it away, he probably was just worried about his return to school or even when he went back home. He wouldn’t just leave her.. would he. Ann needed to change the subject she wasn’t going to have this small thing to ruin their time. “Okay, well please talk to me if you need to. I’m here for you, you know that. Promise me you will!” Her voice was serious but full of love.

“I promise!” Akira said, knowing that he might have to break it, but hopefully, it won’t come to that. 

“Good! Anyway, what is this about Marriage??” Ann finally worked up the guts to change the subjects.

Akira thought back to the study session they had a few nights ago. “Oh um, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But yeah, I’ve always wanted to get married. What about you?” He gave a slight giggle of nervousness.

“Oh, well, of course, I’ve thought about it, but not like a ton. But ... were you thinking about us.” Her tone got quiet.

.

“Yes, I can’t see myself with anyone besides you. Granted I do understand we are still in high school, but we have been through more than a typical couple.” 

“You aren’t wrong, ... and I have thought about it as well. Ann Kurusu! Mrs. Akira Kurusu!” 

Akira felt like he was going to die, his heart couldn’t handle the joy he felt at that very moment hearing her say it so casually. Ann looked over and saw how red he was getting. She thought it was so cute. She never knew guys to get all worked up about marriage, which is one of the things that made Akira special. 

“I’m glad hearing those names didn’t change your mind” she laughed.

“But we should focus on other things now, even if you are my future wife” Akira smirked.

This time Ann couldn’t help but get red, she loved him so much. He knew how to get her to blush easily, she had started to learn how to get him too. But this idea of being with him forever she liked, a lot. 

Soon they got to her house, Akira helped her clean her clothes filled the room. After which they studied and did school assignments. Kawakami sent some with Ann to give him. Finally, they would just lay in Ann’s bed and snuggle. “Ann you know I love you with all my heart?”

“Of course you idiot, but I love you with all my heart as well.” 

Akira soon left, leaving Ann by herself in the room. Their conversations really resonated with her about what he meant. She texted him as normal through the night, trying to stay focused on the upcoming test, and less on what he said. She trusted him, and she knew he trusted her. That’s just one of the reason she loved him. But in love trust is tested, and when it is the truth prevails.


End file.
